Operation: M word
by 8annie81
Summary: Man. Wally's. Orally. Really. Dumb. One-shot set in their teen years. Sandals are taken hostage and embarrassing magazines are tossed around as the girls gang up on Wally. When Wally accidentally says something a fluently romantic he has to go to extremes to wash it down. Abigail, Fanny, Lizzy, Rachel, Kuki, and Wally in operation: M word!


Up high in the treehouse there was a lull in activity, but not an emptiness.

Wally Beatles played an absent game with one sandal his foot sliding it up and down between his largest toes. His other sandal was on the floor a few inches away from his other foot that hung off the well loved couch he was stretched across. His back was rested against the arm of the sofa and he flipped through a beaten up comic book reminiscing about when he first got the thing. If he remembered correctly Kuki got it for him.

He smiled for a moment before he had the sense to shake it off. Girls were weird he reminded himself sharply.

As if to prove his point a burst of giggling and shushing erupted from behind the beaded door to said weird girls room.

He knew she had friends over. Childhood friends too so he couldn't find it in him to protest as much as he would if they were girls he didn't know.

One by one following Kuki the girls walked through the beads and began trekking towards the couch. He gulped at their uniform stoicness.

The girls:

Lizzie Devine, numbah ones long distance girlfriend since his childhood friend had moved back to England or the moon or whatever.

Rachel Mackenzie, a somewhat awkward girl to have around Lizzie considering the imagined rivalry Lizzie thinks they have over numbah one. An otherwise cool person.

Abigal Lincoln, not really a guest. Still she could occasionally be blamed for giggling at his expense. So at the moment at least he was cautious of her.

And last but not with the least obnoxious laugh and attitude, wiry red-head Fanny Fulbright. she he knew was up to no good.

Unexpectedly the girls by-past the couch and instead sat behind the arm he was leaning on in a circle continuing to giggle. They had with them a few magazines. He thought they were suspicious looking, but didn't want to be caught rubber necking so he attempted to burry himself in the comic.

The nostalgia for the old book sadly gone he resigned himself to listening in. What he heard stole his breath and widened his eyes.

They were talking about DREAM WEDDINGS!

Suddenly deciding she didn't want to sit on the floor Fanny bumped against him harshly. "Move over! Don't ya know you're supposed to give a ladyee your seat!" She growled punching his arm.

"Yeah sure. Let me know if you see any." Was his offhand reply.

A few seconds later he was at the other end of the couch leaning against that armrest. He was a bit worse for the wear as Fanny sat at his old perch her back straight and her head high.

He didn't think himself able of fitting a sandal in his mouth. Apparently he was.

After removing the offending object he ventured to stretch his legs back out and try to find solstice from the marital onslaught the girls were delivering less than a yard away.

But the giver of the book was laughing so sweetly. His head rolled back and he sighed, resigned to the idea of retreating into his own little space or maybe going home if he felt troubled for the walk.

He slapped his feet on the floor and collecting one sandal he couldn't seem to find the other. He was sure it hadn't been more than a few feet away!

A quick 'ahem' dragged his eyes to Kuki. Her face was set in a determined smile as she waggled the object.

It hit him then. The giggling, a distraction so that Kuki could walk right up to him and grab it. No wonder she'd turned so suddenly. His face heated. He'd been in this kind of situation before.

What was he going to have to do to get his sandal back?

"So Wally~." Kuki said sounding years younger in her enthusiasm. "What do you want your wedding to be like?"

He gulped feeling the walls close in and the lights get too bright. Had it been this hot in here before? Seriously. He was expecting a tumbleweed or something to roll by it was so hot.

"Fanny wants her wedding done in the traditional way. White dress, cake, and limo. You know like the story book ones~! Lizzy wants to be married-."

"I want to be married-! Ow!" Lizzie started to exclaim, but was nudged by a falsely smileing Abigail Lincoln.

"Kuki was talking." She ground out.

"Like I was saying!" The dark haired girl continued a bit intensely. "Lizzie wants to be married in a big ballroom so there can be lots of dancing, and Abby wants something simple whatever that means. I want-."

Wally gulped and his heart beat in his ears as he anxiously awaited for her to finish her intake of breath and continue speaking.

"To be married in this tree house because it means so much to me~! I want all my friends to be there~! And a huge cake with a little me and a little him on top!"

She tossed a magazine at him and he caught it numbly. The cover was of a laughing woman whose groom had his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck.

Was it possible the bride and groom looked a smidgen like him and Kuki?

Was it possible to catch on fire from blushing too hot?

"Read some of the articles~! They have tons of ideas!"

Shakily he opened the magazine his leg bouncing up and down at a rapid pace.

Steeling himself he spoke, "My dream wedding is her dream wedding. She can decide everything. The food, the place, even the bloody guest list. She can figure out the decorations and the service or whatever. It's whatever she wants." His entire body felt warm. God he hoped that would appease them.

He was expecting laughter and teasing instead Fanny yelled, "That's lazy!"

Shocked he missed Kukis' pointed glare piercing and deflating the red-heads gusto.

He looked down at the magazine a moment before speaking up again surprising the girls and himself with his tone of voice.

"No it's not. My...dream wedding day...it's...it's all about her. Whatever she wants I'll get it no matter what. She'll have everything. If I have to bring back excitinct flowers from the dictatious period, fight off other engaged people to get the perfect service, or find a baker who'll bake my beating heart into the cake I'll do it. For her. Because our wedding day is the day she becomes mine and it has to be amazing. In fact I'll spend the entire day dogging out of my way to make her laugh or smile. Because her smile-."

He couldn't help but picture _her_ smile as he said this and it choked him up for some reason.

"Because her smile is amazing and she's amazing. And when the partyings all over and I carry her over the threshold, and we go home to-."

He smiled a bit cheekily. "Christen our home-."

"That's disgusting!" Fanny yelled throwing a pillow.

Oddly enough he was undeterred by the pillow bouncing off his head. "And we're lying in bed together." He continued to the Scottish girls horror. "I'm going to look at her and I'm going to call her my wife for the first time."

The girls were silent in awe and Wally took his chance. He stood hand slipping into his pocket as he kneeled in front of his longtime friend.

His hand dashed out of his pocket and grabbed the sandal from her. He stood and began to walk away laughing. "I can't believe you girls are so stupid!"

"What!?" Fanny roared.

"I don't want to get married. Ever, ever. I was reading an article from that gushy magazine Kuki tossed me. Word for word. You're all a bunch of saps!"

(Kukis' rath filled face was in his nightmares for weeks.)

Kuki was rather tormented herself. Flighting between feeling angry, hurt, and confused she finally retrieved the magazine with the couple she thought looked like herself and him...

It took her a while to paw through it as emotionally rought as she was, but she read it cover to cover and then realized with a start that there was no article that read what Wally had told them.

Hope bloomed in her chest and she clutched the magazine with renewed vigor.

**Just making sure you know that when Wally said Dictacious he meant Cretaceous. Also letting you know this particular fic written at three in the morning was fueled by two pieces on deviantart. Happy ending by tofu04 and Knd: slang for soudaiya by blue-fire. That's what I get for being up this late.**

**One more tidbit~ in Lizzies' description I mention Numbah one moving. It's my head canon that he didn't really go into space. It just felt that way because they were children. Also Numbah one is the only one referred to by his number. That's because while the others grew out of it he never stopped being that to Wally.**

**I know that's kind of depressing, but meh you're reading stories about a show that stopped airing years ago. It's not going to be an uplifting experience 100% of the time.**


End file.
